spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-04-07
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Amanda Palmer, Scott Edgar, Phil Nichol, Joe Chindamo, Guests: Amanda Palmer, Scott Edgar, Phil Nichol, Joe Chindamo Official description Episode Eleven (07/04/2010) This week on Spicks and Specks our special guest are pianist and composer ' Joe Chindamo', Canadian comedian Phil Nichol, The Dresden Dolls' ' Amanda Palmer', and Tripod's Scott Edgar Myf's Team Pianist and Composer, ' Joe Chindamo' has to date recorded 10 CDs as leader. His debut recording entitled A Brief History of Standard time, featuring legendary US bassist Ray Brown and Australian drummer Andrew Gander achieved wide acclaim. In late 1997, a second CD and an ARIA nominated release entitled Anyone Who Had a Heart, featuring Chindamo's highly personal arrangements of eight Burt Bacharach songs also met with critical and public acclaim, winning the ABC Listeners' Choice award for Best Australian CD of 1997. Joe also completed a two year Australia Council Fellowship which enabled him to turn his hand to classical composition. Paying homage to his childhood instrument, he composed a modern orchestral work, Concerto for Accordion and Orchestra. Under the auspices of the grant he has produced two CDs and 10 compositions and orchestrations for the Melbourne based Bennett's Lane Big Band. His playing has adorned more than 60 films, including Pharlap, Man from Snowy River 2, The Sound of One Hand Clapping, Evil Angels and Babe. He has accompanied Shirley Bassey, recorded with Vince Jones, Olivia Newton John, Christine Sullivan and Yvonne Kenny, orchestrated and conducted a string orchestra for Peter Andre, and played with Dame Kiri te Kanawa, Caroline O'Conner and Don Burrows. Phil Nichol'is an acclaimed actor, award winning comedian, producer, presenter, writer and musician there is no end to his talent. With a surreal edge to some of his mischievous ranting Nichol always brings something new to the stage, his keen sense of fun and eye for the shocking and absurd has cemented his position as one of the best comedians on the circuit today. His assured and award winning performances in his theatrical work have attracted critical accolades and see him in great demand as an actor. Phil's show- A Deadpan Poet Sings Quiet Songs Quietly is at this year's Melbourne International Comedy Festival where he performs as his alter-ego, Bobby Spade - a lounge lizard backed by a jazz duo and amply straight-jacketed into his white suit. It is only on occasion during his harebrained ramblings that Spade lets out a firestorm of committable psychopathy reflecting his catastrophic back-story. Alan's Team ' Amanda Palmer is a performer, director, composer and musician who is best known for her role as front woman and keyboardist for punk cabaret band The Dresden Dolls. In 2008, Amanda released Who Killed Amanda Palmer, her debut solo album which was produced by Ben Folds. Current projects include a fine art photography book on which she is collaborating with esteemed author Neil Gaiman and a WKAP companion songbook, as well as a WKAP DVD. Amanda recently wrapped up a year-long tour that took her through sold out performances in Europe, the US, Australia, & New Zealand and most recently her epic set at Coachella. Live highlights of the last year include two epic performances with the Boston Pops at Symphony Hall, residency at the Famous Spiegeltent at Edinburgh, and a critically acclaimed performance at the 2009 Coachella Valley Arts and Music Festival. Dungeon master 'Scott Edgar'is best known as a member of prolific comedy act Tripod. The group have been making funny songs for television, radio, CD's and countless live shows for over a decade now. Scott (Scod) is the geeky one with the guitar and glasses, and enjoys playing Dungeons and Dragons with his mates, playing piano and reading comic books. In their latest opus, Tripod versus the Dragon, Scod, Yon and Gatesy strap on their scabbards to embark on a musical theatre work of exquisite sophistication and hilarity that delves deep into the terrifying, tantalizing, geektastic world of D&D. This can currently be seen at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes